


My First Kinktober! (2020)

by Ohnoimalive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Dancing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Breeding, Collars, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Everyone wants to smash, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnoimalive/pseuds/Ohnoimalive
Summary: My first Kinktober! I take requests and am open to suggestions. I might do two chapters for one day in a lot of people ask. Overall, I'll do my best!P.S. I'm also doing a BNHA Kinktober. So if you into that, go there. Same shit applies there too.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 137
Kudos: 105





	1. Guidelines for a kinky time

Hello. These are the guidelines for this nook of debauchery and sin. I hope I can give you what you want to the best of my ability. So here we go!

  * Just about any skeleton is welcome! Just give me a good description because I don't know every AU.
  * Make it clear about what you want. Include a scenario if there is one, kinks, and gender or how you want it to be written. I'll do my best!
  * Don't be afraid to ask if I can do something! You will not judged here. I'm not sans.



These are the kinks I won't do:

  * Knife play
  * Non consensual (I really hated it, sorry)
  * Everyone is of age
  * No death
  * Gun play
  * I might to breath play



Ill come back and edit this when I actually Google kinks because I'm a fucking virgin.

Have fun!


	2. Horrortale Sans: Fill You like a Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was acting a little strange. Always rubbing your stomach, smiling at little kids, and getting all giddy when saw baby stuff.
> 
> GeE, i WoNdEr WhY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Breeding
> 
> Requested by: GalaxyKrystal

Sans behavior was a little weird. And a little cute. But also weird.

He had always wanted a little babybones of his own. A little one to protect, watch grow up into the best monster it could be. He raised Papyrus, so the kid would turn out fine! But underground was nowhere near a suitable place for a child. You know, all the famine, fighting, dying, shit like that. So he pushed it deep down, and focused on surviving, the dream a distant memory.

But then the barrier broke.

The sun. What a beautiful blue sky. While the people could be jerks, a lot more are kind. This place, filled with light and food and so many things to do and see and experience... The perfect place for a child. The perfect to watch see a child make it's way in the world.

And then there's his mate. His little sweet treat. A wonderful woman. Just the thought of her made him smile. He wanted a baby so badly, with her. She could take it, she was perfect for it. Those wide hips, ample chest, that little tummy that's going to... look so good all full... and round with his child... THEIR child...

Shit. He's drooling again.

She's pointed it out countless times. 

All the times she's caught him looking and smiling at everyone's baby. "can't help it, treat. so cute, I could eat em." He shrugged.

The times she gently swatted his hands away from her body as he squeezed and squished her hips, stomach, and tits. "Not my fault you're the hottest little treat alive, sweetheart." He'd laugh as she almost burned the food from his antics.

When she finally noticed him assessing the baby stuff at stores, saying what he liked and laughing at the puns on the onesies, she had enough. 

"Sans, tell me what's up."

"..." He just stared at her from the couch.

"Sans?"

"...you gonna say somethi-!"

Fast as lightning, he picked her up, and teleported her to the bedroom. Kicking the door closed, he ripped her clothes off and left nips, licks, and kisses everywhere, mumbling praises under his breath as she moaned and keened. She came to her senses, pushing his face away.

"W-wait... tell m-me... What wrong..." She panted, out of breath from the abrupt make out. He continued pulling off his clothes, making direct eye contact the whole time. When he was naked, he smiled sinfully and pinned her on her stomach. Leaning close to whisper in her ear, in the deepest, sexiest octave he could manage, he said,

"Not only do I want some pussy, I want to make you a mama."

His large form curled over her, as if shielding her as he slowly hilted. He went slow, but every rough thrust made her cry out loudly. It only made him speed up, and push her farther into the matress.

"All those hints... All those times I've attempted to make it known... I'm done. I'm putting a baby in you, Sweet Treat. I'll make sure I'll fill you and get to pregnant from one session. And once you've given birth, I'll put another one in."

She cried out, shrieks of 'yes' and "please sans" filling the room. He made sure she came many times, having done his research. His growls and purring got louder, signaling he was close. She lifted her head, and turned to him. Her wrecked expression, drool coming out her mouth, hair wild and eyes clouded with lust, made for quite the sight. Her words made him bust a nut immediately.

"Sans... I'd love to have a baby for you, with you."

He came, keeping his dick inside to insure that it would stay. He always came a lot, and with nowhere for it to go, her stomach was stretched enough that she already looked pregnant. The sight alone got him hard again. Sans looked as his mate to ask for another round.

But she was already looking at him with a knowing expression. One that promised love, plenty of fucking, and a baby.

Don't believe it?

Just ask their positive pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I watch the "Am I pregnant?" Video before writing this? 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed, I'll be back tomorrow. Happy sinning.


	3. Ink: Thats my Baby in There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink wants some pussy. But not just any pussy. The pussy of his pregnant girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Pregnancy Kink
> 
> Requested by: CupcakeAngel

Ink always loved himself a pregnant woman. It was beautiful how they could create life. It's like a super power. But it really hits different when it's his girl.

His lovely masterpiece. She was older, 33 to be exact. People told her she should of had kids younger, be she didn't want to. She wanted to see the world before she settled down. Plus her shitty ex didn't want kids. And they were married.

She was happy with her choice. It was heart warming to watch Ink's eyes change shape from shock, then switch to hearts with joy. It was just so wonderful. People would tell her congratulations, and Ink, all giddy and cute, would say, "That's my kid in there!" And then place a hand on her stomach. So pure.

What was less pure was how he would stare at her. He would discreetly oogle her chest, tits swollen with milk for the baby. It she needed help, he would help, but keep his hands on her love handles and hips, feeling her up while trying to not to be sus about it.

He wasn't so discreet as he thought. She was used to it, but wondered, 'why?' There was nothing beautiful about stretch marks. The nausea, the puking, just plain disgusting. The swollen feet, painful. Don't even start on her weight. She weighs over twice than she did before the pregnancy. I'm mean it's normal to gain, but rabid squirrels on steroids have a better chance of getting laid. 

Ink noticed this. Let's just agree they both trash at being discreet. So he decided to do something about it. He lit some candles, and dimmed the lights. Played some soft romantic music, and cooked dinner. She had insisted on going to the store by herself, saying, "I'm 33, Ink. A trip to the store won't hurt me. She returned home to his efforts and was surprised and touched. They just sat and loved one another, ordering her cravings, and watching bad comedies.

She went to the bathroom to ease her bladder, and as she washed her hands, she looked in the mirror. She didn't really like what she saw. "I look like shit." She said, noting the slight wrinkles around her mouth, the occasional grey hair from stress, and the weight she put on. Ink had walked in, and was not having it. Muttering about "stupid human beauty standards upsetting my baby", he gently set her on the bed propped up by pillows.

Her face turned red as he took off their clothes; stopping to kiss all the way from her aching feet to her core. He pressed his face in and inhaled deeply. She gasped and attempted to push his head away, but he held fast, licking and eating her out until she came, legs shivering. He made eye contact as he cleaned his fingers and mouth with his tongue, making the blush worse.

"Y-you're a mess, Inky."

"No, it's gonna be you in a minute."

And with that, he opened her legs and sheathed himself inside, gliding in a out with no resistance. She shook, unable to take it from how sensitive she always was. His sweet talk only worsened it. Or made it better. She wasn't sure.

"My masterpiece... m-my beautiful masterpiece. Look at how big you've gotten. You're doing a fantastic job of taking care of our child. Such a beautiful, sexy woman, I'm turned on all the time just from looking at you. I know you'll be a fantastic mama. My lovely mama. And I'll be a daddy. Guess two people are gonna call me daddy, huh?"

Her heart swelled at his words, about to cry from all the sweetness. But then her mind registered the last sentence. She snorted. "Actually, you call me daddy. And mommy all the time. Pick one." He just shrugged and picked up the pace, his rainbow blush lighting up the room. He could barely contain himself at her yelps, moans, and pleas, and almost busted a nut when she called him daddy jokingly. She wasn't laughing when he slammed into her.

They came together, squeezing each other as tight as possible as they rode out their highs. He rubbed her legs and feet, whispering sweet nothings into her ear between kisses. He rubbed her belly like he always did before bed, feeling the gentle kicks off the little one they would so meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until day three sinners.


	4. Killer! Sans: Little Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer loves how small his doll is. Barely tall enough to ride rollercoasters at Carowinds. 
> 
> But she's even smaller and cuter in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Size difference ft. Biting
> 
> Requested by: LetUsAdoreYou
> 
> P.S. reader is the same height as Author. 4'1. (Wanna see my diploma?)
> 
> Killer is bara, so a good 7'2, because I said so. And I knew a dude who was that tall.

Most people sprinted like Usain Bolts at the sight of Killer. Maybe it's the black streaks coming from his pitch black eyes. Or his staggering height. Or the manic grin he gets when someone pisses him off. 

Whatever the reason, they nope the fuck out. But not his little Doll Baby, as he calls her. He thought she were a child at first. Until he saw them titties and tattoos all over her body. He just straight up laughed. She straight up kneed him in the balls. It hurt, but it was still funny. They ended up leaving the bar hand in hand, much to the confusion of the patrons. But they decided not to question the scary skeleton and his nut sack destroying girlfriend.

He has so much in common with her. Movies, games, books, you name it. They both had the best dark humor. They were practically made for each other. He was over the moon when they soul bonded. She healed him, the hate in his eyes thinning out, not leaving completely, but thinning to the point that he had eyelights again. He still stared at them in the mirror at times. He loved her, his Doll Baby, and she loved him.

They had just come back from a date, and he was furious. He saw those lecherous humans oogle her like hungry wolves at livestock. It was sickening. He wished his hearing wasn't so good so he didn't hear the foul things they wanted to do to you. It was great to see her rip them a new one when they catcalled, sending them running like mice, but he was still pissed.

How dare they look at what is his?! She isn't some common whore, she's a goddess! His future wife! She'll mother his children one day! Only he can appreciate and make love to her the way she likes it. And that's what he's going to do.

He slammed her against the wall, hands holding her little ones in a vice grip. He had to hoist her up in order to kiss her, or bend down, but either way, he got what he wanted.

"Sans... mmf~! B-bedroom... now! Ah!"

His assault on her neck never ceased as he carried her to the room. He kicked the door open, and laid her down, ripping his clothes off, then helping her with hers. Now fully naked, her embarrassment kicked in as she looked away, blushing and trying to cover herself.

He drooled, never tired of how tiny she was. She was also small by human standards. Her feet are so little, she can fit in her kid sister's shoes. And her sister's 9! And she, 22! He loved it, loved leaning over her while she tried her best to kiss his forehead. How she struggled to deep throat his dick when he said not to. A whine snapped him out of his trance.

"Whoops. Sorry Doll. Got distracted. Now, let's get started?" His large hands wrapped around her waist, pushing her on the bed and moving her hands so he could see it all. Sans pawed and played with her breasts, laughing when she squirmed. While it was cute and all, he was ready for more.

Spreading her legs and using a lot of the lube he bought a few weeks ago, he pushed inside, walks stretching to accommodate his girth. He had absolutely no reason or way to not radiate big dick energy. Doll shook, the size always stretching her tiny body in the best ways. She could see the slight bulge in her stomach from his dick. Him biting down on her neck and a thrust snapped her away from her staring.

He had her pinned, just taking it as he bit her neck and shoulders. 'There' he thought, 'that should keep those fuckers away tomorrow my Doll' the bite marks looked like they would last, yet he added more. Her pleasured screams echoed through the room.

"Sans... Sans! Please I'm so close! Please!"

He was going to deny her, but he loved her too much. So a thumb traveled to circle her clit, bringing her to completion with a wail. He didn't last much longer, biting on her shoulder to muffle his moans as he came. They stopped shaking at some point, and held each other as they fell fast asleep.


	5. Nightmare: And He Will Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: outdoor sex ft. Comfort sex
> 
> Other things:  
> Nightmare! Sans (before corruption), Dream unknowingly being a voyeur, little sadness, Dream being a oblivious little shit
> 
> Requested by: Tikimillie
> 
> Nightmare was the least liked of the twins. After some bullying causes him to break down, he goes to his human for some love.

In a secluded garden filled with black roses and moonlight, sat a crying skeleton. Purple tears ran down his face as he stared at the ground. His golden crown with a crescent moon almost slid off his head, but he pushed it back on.

Yay, bullying. (Massive amounts of sarcasm) A surefire way to kill someone's confidence. Especially Nightmare's. He didn't decide to be the ruler of negativity, he was born that way. It's like a birthmark. You didn't want it there, but it's there, and you can't control it. But no one cared. They still made fun of him for it and shunned him like he was a curse. Dream was fine. He tried to make them see otherwise, but they wouldn't be swayed. They only wanted their Ruler of light and positivity. 

So when things like this happened, he retreated to his garden. It was dark and secluded, and beautiful at night. It brought a sense of peace, and he could be alone. Well, almost alone. One person didn't shun him. A human woman. Others thought her crazy for it, but she loved Nightmare no matter what. She stayed beside him at his best and worst since they met. She heard about the bullying, and was probably sprinting to find him now. Speaking of which...

"Nighty!" She screeched to a halt at the entrance of the garden, taking in the sight of him. He knew he looked a mess, but she didn't care. She walked over to him, wrapping g in a hug as he cried into her chest. One hand gently pet his skull, while the other held his hand as she sang quietly.

🎶 Hey there you, shattered in a thousand pieces  
Weeping through the darkest nights  
Hey there you, try to stand up on your own 2 feet  
And, stumble into the sky

When the lights go out  
And your on your own  
How you gonna make it  
To the morning sun

Sing to the moon  
And the Stars will shine  
Over you  
Lead you to the other side

Sing to the moon  
And the Stars will shine  
Over you  
Heaven's gonna turn the tide 🎶

That song always got him. It helped him calm down and breathe again. He slowly stopped crying, and pushed her into his lap so he could hold her. He loved holding her, she was like his security blanket. He told her what's wrong and she ranted and threatened bodily harm as usual, but eventually they just sat beneath the big tree in silence. At some point, she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap, and he covered her, head include, to sheild her from the sun.

He dozed off as well, but she had awoken at some point. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed the blanket, and Nightmare's lap. She grinned mischievously. She knew exactly how to make him feel better. Her hands slowly unbuttoned his pants, mindful to move his shirt out the way. She watched as his magic moved downward, forming a dick. It still surprised her. A few swirls of magic and boom, big ole purple magic dick. So she did what any person would do. 

Gave it a long, slow, lick on the head. This jolted Nightmare awake, ad he lifted the blanket to see his favorite human going down on him. He was going to stop her, but she wasn't just gonna let him. She took him all the way to the base, gagging a little. Nightmare became a limping, whimpering noodle, hand petting her hair as she sucked him off.

"You d-didn't have to do t-this, dear. R-really...Ahg! But please, please, keep going!"

She obliged. Nightmare was lost, eyes closed in bliss. But a voice snapped him out of it.

"Brother?" Ah, shit. It's Dream!

He pulled her mouth off of him, and pulled the blanket back over his lap, covering her once more so she looked asleep. But she was anything but asleep.

"Brother, are you alright? I know they were especially mean to you today." The light twin was oblivious to the situation. Dream looked now to see his brother's human asleep in his lap. He smiled. "I'm glad she came by again. She's always with you when you need her. I can tell she means a lot to you, and vice versa." Nightmare nodded, powerless to stop her a she moved her head, as if shifting in her sleep. But in fact, she had taken Nightmare all the way again, without gagging, and was just licking him all over to the best of her ability.

The two brothers kept talking, Dream unknowing, and Nightmare trying his hardest to not get caught. Finally, his light twin left, leaving the two alone. Frustrated, he flung the blanket off, revealing a sheepish and embarrassed human. He deadpanned. "Really dear, was that necessary?" 

"Maybe a little."

He facepalmed, finding the whole situation amusing. He leaned back against the tree and curled a finger in her direction. When she came close enough, he sat her in his lap and on his dick. 

It was her turn to whimper, and he grinned at the sounds he got out of her. He was already sensitive, and came in no time. But she was still waiting for hers. He took it as a moment to tease her. "Are you sure you earned it, dear? Or are you going to try something like that again?" She frantically shook her head no, and he laughed, giving in. He bounced her, and she buried her face in his neck, drooling and wheezing his name. He came a second time from her vice like grip as her release washed over her. 

Wrapping her in the blanket and fixing his clothes, he took her inside to his room, laying her in his bed. They stayed there, safe from the meaningless harsh words and bullying of others

Bonus:

Dream did his rounds around the multiverse. He smiled to himself when he thought of the happiness she brought his brother.

"It's cute. But they realize I feel all positive emotions, right? Including sexual gratification?"

He snickered mischievously. "I guess not. But it was hilarious watching them try to be discreet. Next time, do it in a room you two."

He busted out laughing this time, almost falling out of his portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Dream knew the whole time. Hr likes pushing buttons at times. But he can't help that he has a voyeur streak in him!
> 
> The song reader sang:
> 
> "Sing to the Moon" - Laura Mvula
> 
> Until next time.


	6. Underswap Papyrus: Sweet as Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Ass kink
> 
> Other things: riding, , Paps is a thirsty lad, 
> 
> Requested by: Ravenjaykub
> 
> Papyrus has always been an ass man. You'll be minding your own business, and he'll just come up and smack it. Your ass is his.

Papyrus loved him self a good ass.

Big, small, fat, flat, he loved it. But what he loved most was his honey bee's ass. It was the most perfect ass to ever exist to him. Heart shaped, round and squishy, with a cute little butterfly tattoo on the side. It was all natural.

And all his.

And he made it known. He would make sure she sat in his lap, and would smack it as she passed by. As she stood, he would cop a feel, earning a half hearted glare. He would be in Nirvana at the sight of her in her bikini and fancy underwear. Thongs show casing a lot of ass, made him drool and howl like the wolf at Miss Red in the old cartoons. His ringtone was the Thong Song.

Figures.

But it was one of those days he wanted to smash. But his wife wasn't home. And she probably didn't know that he wanted to smash, so he decided to be responsible. And he did the only rational thing a person/ monster could do in a time like this.

He sent a nude.

'Wanna smash?' he captioned it, and waited for a response. She was out with Alphys and Undyne, so it might take some time. *PING* Or not. He opened the text, and his face exploded into a orange blush, and he choked on his honey. They were in Victoria's Secret, and they were trying stuff on. There you were, dressed in skimpy lingerie, THE SAME COLOR AS HIS MAGIC, looking shy and cute. The second picture was of the back. Her ass looked so good, he was hard instantly. Part of Alphys and Undyne's faces were in it, and the caption read:

'I don't know, Papyrus. DOES SHE?' 😏😂😏😂

The Emojis didn't help his cause. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. 

* 1 hour later *

"Papy, I'm home!" Honey Bee walked into the dim, silent apartment, wonder where her bony lover could be. She checked everywhere, until she got to the bedroom. She opened it, and fell over laughing. Papyrus was propped up on the bed, rose clenched between his teeth, grinning and winking. His hoodie was even unzipped a little to show his ribs!

"Like what you see?" He asked, wiggling his bone brows. She laughed harder, and went into the bathroom. His eyes followed the ass he loved so much, until it was blocked by a door. He frowned. A couple of minutes later, the door opened, and she stood wearing the same orange lingerie she had on in the picture. His jaw dropped.

"Yeah. Do YOU like what you see?"

He nodded so fast, his skull would have fallen and rolled into the floor if it could. He really liked it. It was cute how if he stared too long, she'd become shy and try to cover up. But he wasn't having it today. "C'mere, Honey bee." He groaned, making grabby hands and pointing to his lap. When she got close enough, he pulled her into his lap nuzzling and kissing her all over as she whined and giggled. His hands wandered down to, you guessed it, her ass. 

Cut him some slack, he's an ass man!

Squeezing like he usually did, he grinned at the little fingerprints his bony fingers left behind. What a sight. But even better was the sight of her pulling that lacy thong off, revealing her ass in all it's glory. Of course, he smacked it. Both finally naked, he pointed back to his lap where his erect magic was. 

He hissed at the tight feeling, hearing her moan at the feeling of finally being full. Slowly put surely, she rode him, going at a pace to keep him on edge. He didn't like it, so he grabbed her ass and bounced her. His forcefulness jolted her, and she hung on for dear life as he bucked his hips up to meet her heat.

But all must must come to an end. He didn't hold out much longer from the teasing, and fell over the edge, bringing Honey bee with him. Her nails dug into his spine, and he almost came again as they scratched down his sensitive bones.

The high wore off, and they slumped, tired, in the bed. Hands pet Papyrus's skull, and he wrapped his hands around her waist before dozing off.

But not before one more cheeky squeeze.


	7. Gaster: Interesting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Medical kink ft. Pregnancy Kink
> 
> Other things: lactation kink, they still in the underground, reader is pregnant,
> 
> Requested by: Enginizzle
> 
> A human falls into the underground. Not a child, but a full grown human woman. A pregnant one at that. With everymonster on the hunt for souls, the Royal scientist decides to keep her in his lab, and study her. And he's quite curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way before Sans and Papyrus.

You sat rubbing your swollen belly while Gaster poked a prodded. Five months pregnant you are, two months along when you fell into the underground. 

To be honest, being in a lab with a curious skeleton monster scientist was much better than being pregnant and surrounded by unsupportive parents, a flaky boyfriend who cheats, and friends telling you to abort the child. 'Well, I'll abort something,' you thought. 'I'll abort you guys from my life!' 

But they chased after you when they realized they could no longer use, put down, manipulate, and mooch off you. They chased you to Mt. Ebbot, police and news cars following, with helicopters in the air. Thinking you would die, you spilled all of their sins on live television, then jumped. But you survived. So did the baby. 

On the bright side, a lot of the stuff they did was kind of illegal, so they would get backlash and jail. Yay!

But you had ended up in a different fight. One where a bunch of goofy looking monsters wanted your soul. Only one had seen you, and had taken pity on your unborn child. That monster was Gaster, and he would help you survive this new place. Under one condition.

He could study your pregnancy to better understand how humans reproduce and the changes they go through. You agreed, because when he asked, all you saw was an overexcited and curious science man- child. It was cute. Until he grabbed a clip board, with a sheet filled with questions. You hated tests, so you threw it, sat him down and gave him and abridged version.

Humans have physical sex, not soul sex like you explained. A sperm and a egg make a zygote, and it grows into a fetus in what's called a uterus. Only females, like me have one. A child typically grows in nine months, but can be birth earlier, but with a lower chance at survival. Not all humans are fertile, and we don't have heat cycles. We can make a baby just about anytime, whether we want it or not. Anything else?"

He was like an excited child, it was kind of endearing. He nodded, and you went off on another tangent.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next few months were easy. It was like having a full time OBGYN. But he was not qualified. He was fascinated by your swollen feet, confused by cravings, maybe a little afraid of mood swings, and swooned at your swollen belly. His eyes widened, and he almost shrieked at the tiny feet he felt kicking. He kept his hands on constantly, trying to feel the little feet again. He was a bit apologetic when he found out it sometimes hurts you.

He was absolutely weirded out at your tits. All swollen and bigger, at some point they leaked milk through your shirt, startling him. When you explained that it was to feed the baby, he looked shocked. Cue a lecture on feeding a baby. But you didn't expect him to wipe some up with a thumb and try it. And LIKE it. He liked your tits a lot afterwards.

You had grown on each other in those three months, and as the six month mark neared, Gaster became more attentive. When asked about it, he should his head and said, "Just worried about you and the child's well being, my dear." It warmed your heart. And it kinda warmed you up when he put his hands on you. He did the little thing where he wrapped his long arms around you, hands on your belly, and rested his skull on your shoulder. He leaned back into the bed, with you in his lap. You enjoyed every second of it.

His hands wandered a bit, trailing places and touching. You felt him smile, then touch your feet. They were swollen, and he massaged them, healing magic in play to dull the pain. You moaned in relief, and he chuckled. "Patient responds positively to foot massages." He went up to your thighs, rubbing his hands on them. He tickled them just slightly, and you giggled.

"Patient likes having her thighs tickled. And stomach rubbed." He quipped, rubbing your stomach with one hand and tickling with the other. "How about a more thorough examination?" The tickling hand went higher, cupping a breast through the shirt. His hands were warm, and gentle as he touched. Any and all objections ceased as both hands went to work on your chest. Your breath hitched as Gaster's leaned down, grinning with a lustful look in his eyes.

"I've always wanted to go for seconds..." He locked eyes with you as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. You slumped into his arms, content to let him do what he wants. And one of those things was pulling down your underwear to play down below.

"Gaster... please... down there..." You choked out, suddenly feeling kinda desperate. He stopped for a moment, before smiling, nipple still in his goddamn mouth, and plunged two fingers in. You buried your face in his sweater, breathing heavy as he quietly pleasured and praised you. He flinched when you released, not expecting it. He studied your release on his hands, before shrugging and licking it off.

"Gaster!"

"What? I wasn't supposed to? But it tasted good!"

Blood rushed to your face. Gaster was a curious dork, but sometimes he was too curious. Just because it came out if you, doesn't mean it's edible. But the time to ponder what the fuck was wrong with him was cut short as he hovered over you, pants and belt undone to reveal a new... friend. It was a greyish purple, long and kinda thick, and looked like it would fit. And fit it did because he just fuckin pushed it in.

It hurt like a bitch, it being almost six months without some dick, but it was worth it. Gaster made sure to take care of you, rubbing your stomach, and making sure you were comfortable. It turns out the little mumbled he did before bed all those times was actually him saying "I love you" to you quietly. And now you did the same. 

You both came together, holding on as tight as your belly would allow. He held you close, cleaning you up, and purring and cooing to the baby. It was sweet, and you just had begun to doze off, when he said something you didn't hear. 

"What did you say?"

"I said, your ex has no claim to this child. It is mine now."

Bonus:

"Um, Dear?" 

"Yes?"

A purple blush formed on his face as he tried to get his words out.

"Did my fingers or my... Appendage, hurt the baby's head?"

You blinked, then busted out laughing. He blushed further, pouting at your laughter.

Time for another lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is sophisticated, sauve Gaster? He doesn't exist here. Only child like excitement having, dorky, trying to be cool as possible Gaster..


	8. Mobfell Sans: I think I'll keep you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Spanking
> 
> Other things: sweet Sans, a bunch of sexy mofos in suits, roughish sex
> 
> Requested by: BopToTheBottom
> 
> After a shootout in a bar, sans goes in to check the wreckage. He finds a scared little bystander cowering in the corner. He decides to keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 1920s new York. Reader is actually really shy sweet angel potato, and the same height as me, 4'1!
> 
> Sans in 8'2, because he's a bara, because I fucking said so. 
> 
> Now to the story!

Gunfire. One shot was enough to send a group of people into a frenzy. 

But a whole group of mobsters, loaded with guns and shooting at other mobsters?

Fuckin' Chaos.

Everyone ran for cover or an exit, terrified of being killed. Some pulled out weapons, attempting to defend themselves. Both sides didn't let up with the shooting, ending monster and humans alike. It was carnage.

When the dust settled, dead mobsters, bullet casings, bullets holes, and broken furniture littered the place. The mob that owned the place fled, and the one that had busted in sifted through the wreck, looking for survivors and anything of value. But they found none.

Actually, one did remain. 

The preformer. She was a tiny, sweet thing, too good for this world. Sung like an angel. People called her songbird. But if angered, she was called vulture. She'd kill you and rip apart your remains. But right now she was scared as hell, hiding in a tiny cabinet behind the bar. But when she looked up her heart stopped. A sleazy mobster with a lecherous grin smiled down at her, laughing a little. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her.

"Oh boys!"

They looked up at his words, and grinned at his catch. She curled in on herself as the heathens circled her like a pack of hyenas, laughing and drooling. They made it clear what they wanted. It was no secret that she was built like Betty Boop, but she sure wasn't gonna let these goons get ahold of her! Then the ringleader got ahold of her hand. Sweet Jesus snorting Smarties, why?!

"Hiya, little calico. Wanna hang with us?"

"No thanks. I'm just glad the gunfire is over. That was scary."

"Eh, ya get used to it. So, let's go."

"I'm good, really. I'll just head home."

They groaned and awwed at her, seemingly sad to see her go. She tried to walk past, but a hand grabbed her. She akwardly pulled her arm away, but he held fast. She became fearful.

"Didn't say ya had a choice, calico."

She sighed. Now she had to get serious. She raised her other arm hand, seemingly in peace. Instead, she grabbed his balls, nails digging in and drawing blood as she twisted and squeezed at the same time. He fell to his knees in agony, and two others clutched their nether in fear. The other was pissed.

"And I said no, ya limp dicked, sacks of horse shit! Whoever raised you dropped you on your heads too many times!"

"Bitch!" The ringleader pulled a gun, and she threw a chair at his face. Hard. The others were easy to take down, put the sound of a safety drew their attention.

A large figure stood in the broken doorway. One red eyelight burned, lighting up his sinister smile, with one gold tooth. A cigar leading read smoke was clenched in said smile, and casually slung over his shoulder was a Tommy gun. He was flanked by other monsters. 

He cocked the gun and fired.

She ducked behind the counter once more, ears covered and she slid back in the cabinet. Screams of pain and bullets filled the room, and she cringed, hoping for it to be over. Finally, it died down. She heard heavy footsteps approach, and one more gunshot. She flinched. The footsteps continued, until they stopped in front of the counter. He knocked on the counter.

"Knock knock, doll. Ya can come out now."

She started hyperventilating, but sucked up her fear and slowly came out. Fast as a snake, she pulled out the little pistol strapped to her leg, and aimed it at him. They aimed right back. But the first monster raised his hands in peace, as if to calm her. Then she noticed his appearance.

He was a skeleton, with cracks on his skull and two red eyelights. Red magic sweated dripped off his skull. Big gold rings sat on his boney hands and a expensive red and black suit covered his big boned frame. He was crazy tall, and towered above the tiny human.

"Easy doll, we ain't gonna hurt ya. We knows ya ain't one of them."

She kept it aimed, breathing heavy.

"Look doll, ya hands is shakin'."

He was right. She looked at him again, and only saw kindness in his eyes. Sighing, she dropped it, shoulders drooping in exhaustion. She climbed from behind the counter, and stood in front of the group of monsters. A few quiet 'awws' filtered from the others. The monster talked gently, but his rough was still deep and rough, the Bronx accent sending chills down her spine.

"What's ya name, doll?"

"Y-Y/N. But I'm nicknamed songbird and vulture."

"Heh, nice name. Why were ya here?"

"I'm the preformer. Hid from the shootout, they found me and wanted to fuck. Wasn't having it, and fucked shit up. You came in, shot up, and here we are. Now I need a fuckin' nap."

"Okay. And me too, songbird." He chuckled. He held out a hand. She grabbed it, and was pulled up on to his shoulder. She squeaked, a little scared from the height, and he laughed. They walked out the door as some of the other monsters picked up the bodies.

"W-here are we going?! Who are you?!"

"Heh, name's Sans, songbird. And I think I'll keep ya."

Sans?! As in the Sans "The Judge" Serif?! Well, shit.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It actually turned out better than expected. Since she went ham on the mobsters, they wanted her dead. Or to keep her as a sex slave. Whatever mobsters do to captured chicks. So Sans took her in as his own, made her a part of the family. She just took care of the others. No dangerous missions and shit like that. Just the family she never had and deserved.

Sans was surprisingly gentle. He was always careful, as if she would break like glass. There wasn't much good in the mob life, so she was like a ray of sunshine. He didn't want to scare her off, or worse, get her killed. So he cashed in a favor with Don Asgore and he said yes. So he had a little friend to keep him company. She was perfect to him. Cooked, cleaned, talented, could hold her own, kind, and even Papyrus loved her! After she kicked his ass in a sparing match and earned his respect. They were best friends.

But Sans felt a different feeling. Love. He had his flings and one night stands, hook ups and hookers, but no feeling attached. With her, he felt every positive emotion. He felt like he mattered. She made sure he took care of himself, picked him up from the bar, comforted him when he had nightmares, the works. His soul purred and sang in her presence, and hers did the same. He tried to talk to her about it, but something always came up. Until finally, he just ported her to his room.

"Finally! Gotcha all goddamn alone! Christ this is hard."

"Sans, what did you want to talk about?"

He pointed to the both of them. "This. Us. Whateva da fuck we is, songbird."

"Oh."

She turned away, a little shy all of a sudden. She loved him too, but was too much of a pussy to say it. So she just waited for him to say it first. Look how that turned out. Months upon months of sexual tension. Good God, did they want to fuck!

Ya see, songbird," his voiced dropped a octave, and as he leaned close it rumbled through her body. "Sometimes a certain skeleton loves a little bird. And sometimes that skeleton wants to do... some things." He was really close, mouth next to her ear, hands on her hips. Her breathing turned shallow, and her underwear was officially ruined. 

"I think you know what those things are, Birdy."

"Y-yep!" She squeaked out. He chuckled lowly, and she felt it hit her in the deepest parts. "And I agree. About time to stop being a virgin." She giggled nervously as he froze, pulling back to look at her incredulously. He stuttered out something akin to "Yous a virgin?!" to which she nodded yes. He blinked, before his grin spread to Cheshire proportions. He grabbed her, and sat her on the bed, holding her close.

"That a problem?"

"Nah, that jus means I get ta take good care of ya." She blushed, happy he didn't make fun of her, but actually just wanted to make sure she had a good time. It warmed her heart.

"And it means I have ya all ta m'self."

Well, that hit different.

He laid her down, soft and slow, removing her clothes as he did so. She tried to cover up, but a pointed look kept her from doing so. Finally naked, he sat back and admired every inch of her. He loved it. Every little scar and faded bruise, little blemish or little bit of fat, curves and edges, it was perfect to him. She got impatient and wiggled, jolting him out of his drooling and staring. Smirking, he pulled her so she was laying over his lap. He smacked her on the ass, earning a yelp.

"Quit bein' impatient, an I won't smack ya. But misbehave..." another swat followed by a moan this time "And ya get punished, capiche?" She nodded, dazed, and just for the hell of it, he smacked her again, reveling in the way yelped.

"Alright, songbird, I think I've been dressed for too long." He grinned and began removing his clothes, slowly to give her a show. And give a show he did, because her mouth was hanging open. He glanced at her and winked, tongue sliding over his gold tooth. She whimpered audibly, and she then gasped at the state of his bones. She saw glimpses of them at times, but nothing prepared her for this. Chips, cracks, full on gouges. A rib or two completely snapped off, leaving a sanded down nub. It was saddening, and Sans' grin noticably dropped a bit at her staring. But she grabbed him, and yanked him on to the bed, situating herself on him lap so she could take control. But it was short lived. He smiled wickedly, and she gulped. Gently, he laid her back in his lap again so he could spank her.

"What did I say, songbird?"

"D-dont be impatient..."

""That's right. Ya get ten, baby girl. I'll count."

She braced herself.

SMACK

"One..."

SMACK

"Two..."

"Mmn.."

SMACK

"Ah!"

"Three.."

SMACK

"Four. Ya gonna keep misbehavin'?"

SMACK

"N-no!"

"Good. That's five. Halfway there."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"SANS!"

"Shh... Ya doin' so good, baby girl. Two more."

SMACK

She was drooling now, slurring words, tearing up, drunk off of pain and pleasure. Her ass was stinging red and practically glowing like Rudolph's nose, and they both loved it. He raised his hand high, ready to lay down the last smack. She braced herself for it.

"And that's ten!!!"

Tap

.... Bitch, the fuck?!

She turned to see him grinning down at her, massaging her stinging ass as he did so. His grin was cheeky and playful, and she rolled her eyes, used to his antics. But his smile turned loving and apologetic as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her all over her face. She relented, grumpy facade fading, and she kissed him back with all the love in her, making his soul jump with joy. But a glow from below the belt brought something to her attention. 

His dick.

It was big, thick, red, and glowing. Was that a gold piercing on the head?! How was it going to fit? She looked down in slight fear and lust as it twitched and leaked under her gaze, clearly happy to see her. She looked back at Sans, but he only licked his jaws at her. But he knew to be gentle. Picking her up, he positioned her over his dicked, and slowly lowered her down. She cried out with each passing moment and inch, face red and drooling. Sans enjoyed the sight. It was exactly how he imagined. No, it was much, much, better.

She was finally seated, panting and twitching from it all as she adjusted. He fussed over her, intent on making her comfortable. But she looked at him with lidded eyes and said, "Move." He obliged, giving a big buck of his hips upward into her. She screeched, nails digging into his vertabrae as he hissed in pleasure, hands holding on tightly to her hips, likely bruising. Slowly but surely, he moved, and she slumped into his arms, already wrecked. He took it as a compliment, and decided it was time to kick it up a notch.

She gasped at he went rougher, going a little crazy as bucked like a animal him heat. She cried his name like a prayer, and his marked up her neck and shoulders with bites for all to see. He whispered dirty things into her ears, bringing her closer to the edge. Finally, she snapped, a broken cry of "Sans!" Escaping her abused throat before she slumped again him again. He laughed, and sped up, reaching his end too,pinning her hips in place as he made her take it all.

Neither moved, content with staying put. Quiet snoring snapped Sans out of it, and get looked to see songbird completely asleep. He chuckled, and got up to clean the two of them up.


	9. Swap: Such a Pretty Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: bondage
> 
> Other things: praise, Sans is a sexy lil shit in this, 
> 
> Requested by: Heidi Lord's
> 
> Sans wants to top tonight. His girlfriend agrees. Turns out he's much kinkier than previously thought.

Sans wasn't innocent.

There, it's been said.

His cheery personality, childlike demeanor, and his star eyelights made him appear like a child. It was cute, but kind of weird during sex. But his love liked it. It was cute how that sweet skeleton turned into a lovesick pleasure drunk puddle under her. And he loved the way she pinned him, how she knew just how to send him to Nirvana. 

But he wanted to flip the script.

"SWEETHEART?"

"Yeah?"

I WANNA TRY SOMETHING NEW TONIGHT."

"Sure! Why not?"

He jumped up, giggling happily. He picked her up, spinning around and kissing her. She dropped her book, latching on and laughing with him. Sans put her down, both dizzy.

"Wow, you really want to try this. What is it exactly?"

"MWEH HEH, IT'S A SURPRISE!" He sprinted out the door, leaving his confused girlfriend to stare at his retreating form. She smiled fondly.

"Okay..."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Oh.

This is what he wanted to try.

Sans sat on the bed, swinging his legs as he stared. Silk ropes hung from the headboard, while more sat on the end. He was smiling, but his eyes held immeasurable amounts of lust. She blinked, confused, but them his plan set in. She gulped and blushed, slightly nervous but mostly thirsty. 

He growled, and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her to the bed. His lust filled eyes made her weak kneed as she was placed on the bed. He crawled on top of her, and started to tie her wrists together. He made sure that they were tied in a way that if she was uncomfortable, she could just pull part of it and be free. He let her know.

"Comfortable?" Dear lord, did his voice get deeper?

"Y-yeah."

"Good!" He still had his cheerful star eyelights and signature smile, but it soon left as he took in the sight of her, all tied up. Just for him. She grinned, drooling slightly. His hands roamed freely, touching her naked body anywhere he wanted. It was free real estate now.

"Sans..."

"Yes dear?" He murmured, pulling his mouth of a tit. She shuddered as he trailed his tongue over it, waiting for her to speak. She finally got it out.

"Fuck me!"

He smiled. "With pleasure." He untied a ankle, kissing it. His smile was full of love, and he kissed her, before shoving himself inside. She gasped, squirming and eyes rolling back in her head as he thrusted at a break neck pace. He was determined to get her to come repeatedly, until she was a boneless heap of love and fucked out bliss. 

She screamed and cried with pleasure, drooling and he relentlessly kept his pace. He wrapped his arms around her, to pull her even closer. She tried as well, but she was still restrained. He pulled the loose part and she was free. Scratching her nails down his neck and spine, he shook and shuddered like a boney wind chime, and he clenched his jaw to avoid sinking his teeth into her.

"SWEETHEART~" he wailed, squeezing her as he came. It seeped out of her, staining her legs and the sheets.

"Sans~" she clamped down around him, crying tears of overstimulation and pleasure. It almost hurt. She slumped when the high was over, just a boneless heap that could barely move. Sans gently laid down beside her, pulling her close.

"NOT BAD, HUH?"

"Ya did good, Sans."

"IM GLAD! CAN I... do it more often? I got more ideas!"

"Hell yeah!"

"GREAT!" He laid on top of her once more, his eyes filling with lust. She shivered with anticipation at his words.

"Because you'd look wonderful in a collar... and I look forward to punishing you."


	10. Underlust: Never too old to fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: first time ft. Body worship
> 
> Other things: reader is 40 years old
> 
> Requested by: CupcakeAngel
> 
> Reader thought she would never find love. This causes her to be a 40 year old virgin. But a certain skeleton decides to show her other wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late! I had writers block.

Why?!

Christ snorting Smarties in a Walmart, WHY?!

This is why she doesn't go out. This is why she doesn't hang out with coworkers. But no, they just had to drag her out of the house, just so they could find her a date that she didn't want! They could have minded their own business, maybe not make fun of her so.much for it, but nope!

Let drag Y/N out of her own home, but her in a slutty dress, and throw her she the nearest drunk monster or person that walks past!

She was huddled in the corner, whatever patience and social meter she had having run out. She was on the verge of tears, but a boney hand wiped them away. "Hey, why so blue?" A deep, sexy voice joked at she stared at her knees. She realized that it was a question and a joke about the color of her dress. She laughed a bit, then looked up. 

It was a skeleton monster with purple eyelights. He wore a black shirt with a blue heart in the middle that exposed his ribs, and black leather pants. His shoes wear the same blue, and matched the fluff on his sleeveless purple vest. Black fingerless gloves finished the look, along with a kind smile. 

"Because like sucks ass!"

His eyes widened, and he blinked. Then he sat down sighing, knowing this went a little deeper. "Sounds kinky! But seriously, you can tell me, I won't judge." His eyes were honest, and she spilled. How she never going the right one, or she was not up to anyone's standards. Leading her to be a 40 year old virgin. He listened through it all, not laughing or even thinking that it was funny one. No one should be forced into something they didn't want.

He stood ubruptly, and held out a hand. She looked at it, then him. "Wanna leave?" He shook it a little, and she grabbed it, and fled, leaving behind her shitty coworkers.

"Wait! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Name's Sans!"

"Cool! Y/N!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Time had passed. The two had entered a serious relationship. He treated her like a queen, scaring off weirdos and salty coworkers. She kept him safe too, giving him a the love and affection he craved and deserved. They loved each other to no end, and they vowed to stay together. They also had a saying.

"Consent is sexy!™"

And that was used today.

"Hey Sans, I'm ready?"

"For what?"

"You know, that thing."

He dropped the book he was reading, and stared. His eyes turned their signature purple as he vaulted over the couch to her. He picked her up, laying kiss after kiss on her as she giggled, then sprinted up the stairs. He kicked open the room door, and laid her on the bed, kissing and holding her ass close as possible while whispering words of praise.

He had gotten their clothes off pretty fast, and now his eyelights roved over her body. She was perfect to him. So perfect that to her surprise, both his eyelights turned to hearts. It was cute, and she smiled in aw of them.

"Sans... Your eyes, they...!"

"Yeah, they do that! I usually make sure you don't notice."

"I fucking love them!"

He blushed, the hearts getting slightly fuzzy. A glow pulled from below the belt but he ignored it in favor of her. His hands moved gently, and he looked her in the eyes and kissed everywhere.

"I love every inch of you." He gushed. "Your soft hair, your eyes, your cute little laugh lines. Your sweet smile and laugh almost makes my soul burst with joy every time. Your tits are perfect." He laved both of them with his tongue,and she convulsed, cradling his skull as she whined his name. He chuckled lowly, and went back to talking. "Sweet little waist, so easy to hold, those thick hips and thighs, who ever had a problem with this is delusional. And your cute little feet, so tiny!" He poked both of them, and she laughed, touched by his words.

He lifted her legs, dick positioned at her legs. He pushed in really slowly, kissing her forehead at she took it. When he was finally in, he smiled.

"You did great. Just take your time."

It wasn't as much as he thought, and before long, she was grinding and whining. He grinned like he won the lottery, and slammed home. She screeched his name, hands flying up to scratch at his vertabrae. He laughed, loving her unbridled reaction.

"So you see, love" he started, their love making coming to a close, "you are beautiful. Stunning. Perfect. And no one, not even you, will say other wise. Got it?" She could only nod, overwhelmed. 

"I-I love you, Sans!" She clamped down, slumping and twitching in the throes of orgasm. He came right after, his eyes blazing as he wrapped his arms around her, not willing to let go. They laid together, until he got up to properly take care of her. He came back with a rag and water to her sleeping. He decided to forgo it, and climbed in with her,dozing off.

"I love you, too. So much."


	11. Dust: fuck you til you pass out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Overstimulation
> 
> Other things: reader is a dude, reader is also a skeleton monster
> 
> Requested by: 
> 
> Dust thinks his sweet Marshmallow if w boyfriend can't Dom. He's so fucking wrong.

"give up yet?"

"No way- ngh! Do your worst!"

They were always like this. They loved each other so much it was funny.

Dust could easily Dom. He was big, scary, they perfect personality and deep voice, and had big dick energy to back up his dick, which was also big. He's a wonderful Dom.

His cute fluffy boyfriend, Jester on the other hand. Nah. He was so small, sweet and gentle. His voice cracked at times, and everything about him seemed delicate. No way he could Dom.

LIES.

He currently has Dust tied up, both naked. And was riding him to oblivion. Dust was really worked up, judge eye glowing as he panted and bucked. Jester hovered over him, bouncing relentlessly, gauging his partner's reaction. He wanted to try this for some time, and he was glad to see it. See Dust slowly unravel

"I'll stop if you say the safe word..."

"Like hell."

"Suit yourself!"

He proceeded to go faster, and Dust finally fell apart. His tongue lolled out, he was sweating up a storm, he was sweaty and littered with bite marks from his mate. He was done. He couldn't take it, but he still wanted it, so he laid there, happily getting fucked.

"Please Jest, ya killin' me here!"

"Two words. SAFE. WORD."

But he wouldn't use it, too stubborn. His eyes slid from the ropes, Jester's tying skills needing practice, and he fell limp. Jester won. He smiled, and Dust begged like a bitch.

"Please babe, I'm sorry!!!! You're a good Dom, you're a good Dom!!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!!"

"Great! But one more."

Jester managed to wring one more from the skeleton, and Dust passed out, completely and thuroughly fucked. He lover, still.going strong, pet him cheek, and got up to care for him.

"Hehe~ Next time I bring the ball gag!"


	12. Gaster: You think you're in control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Harpaxophilia (sexual arousal from being the victim of a robbery or break in)
> 
> Other things: consensual dub con, it's basically role-play. Tentacles, gaster is kind of a Dom, I tried. The writers block is real.
> 
> Requested by: Trin Terrance
> 
> It was a normal weekday night. But a bump in the night turns out to be something different. Someone different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out here trying to get creative with kinks. At this point, it doesn't matter if it's the same kink, if someone requests something, I'm doing it. Instead, this is how it's going to look:
> 
> Instead of: Day #: *insert kink*
> 
> It will now be: Day #: *insert name of person who asked*
> 
> So yeah, that's how it's going.
> 
> Enjoy!

*THUD

The fuck was that?!

She got up quietly, and grabbed her bat. The noise came from downstairs. She quietly tiptoed out of the bed and into the hallway, ready to beat someone's ass. She stood at the top of the stairs. Looking into the abyss, she turned on the light and yelled,

"Whoever is here, you're gonna get a baseball bat shoved up your ass!!"

There was more shuffling and the shoving of something falling as whoever was there scurried in a panic. She grinned, itching for a fight, and ran downstairs. Whoever it was was gone, and she surveyed the damage. Some stuff knocked over, but not open. Her window, the open she leaves unlocked at times in case she burns sage, was wide open. She closed it. Glad she was safe, she meandered back upstairs, whistling and swinging the bat merrily. 

She sat it back in it's spot by the door, and turned to her bed. But hands pinned her to the wall, her hands pinned by a large boney one, and the other on her hip. She immediately started struggling, growling and cursing while the figure chuckled.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" His voice sounded weird and deep, yet smooth and comforting. She craned her neck to see a monster. A skeleton monster, with two cracks in his skull, and goofy grin. He looked harmless, but she was still pissed.

"I'll show you just how feisty I can get, you bootleg half melted jack skellington head ass, cigarette burn hole hands, venom symbiote looking fuckshit!"

He blinked, surprised at her foul language. Then he laughed once more, amused. Even when at a disadvantage, she seemed to not take shit from anyone. 

"Impressive. Your fire is admirable. But As you know, I came here to steal."

"Like some bootleg tuxedo mask, Phantom thief bullshit?"

"Something like that. But something irreplaceable. Of such great value, that it's both treasured and given away easily."

"Love, friends, trust, virginity? Pick one."

She was annoyed about the whole thing, and he seemed amused by this strange woman. But he smiled a bit a the last one. The hand on her hip went lower, laying over her crotch. He felt her shiver, and he pressed down.

"Those are valuable, yes. But something more tangible. But you don't have much do you?"

"Yep. Broke college student. Now get the fuck out." She almost turned to clock him, but his hands pushed her back. He chuckled on more, and he leaned closer. His breath tickled her neck, and she yelled when he bit down.

"If you still have it, I'd like to take your virginity."

He pressed his bulge into her backside, making her knees weak and her moans grow as his mouth went to town on her neck. She tried to keep fighting, but he was to strong.

"Don't fight it, my dear. It seems as it's been a long time for both of us."

"J-joke's on you, I've already had it taken."

"Figured. College, am I right? But no use stopping now."

His hand traveled lower, going under the long t shirt she wore to skim her undies. She gasped, and hid her moans very well, but he could still hear. He played with her, riling her up until she was a drooling mess. He unzipped his pants, and she felt the heat of his erection pressing against her entrance. She whined, and he obliged.

He was bigger than most, definitely bigger than her first time, but it had been so long it kinda hurt. But he was considerate, waiting u til it subsided to move. The odd sound of skin on bone filled the room, and he had to lean in the wall to hold herself up. His hands held her hip steady as he pounded her. She saw glow out the corner on her eye, and a couple of tentacles showed up. One played with her clit, another covered her mouth, another played with her chest, and yet another wrapped around her waist, massaging her sore hips.

She came in no time from all of it, almost falling to the floor in he hadn't been holding her up. He still fucked into her limp body, saying he wasn't done. She just took it, giving in to him. He came soon after, filling her to o the brim before slumping to the floor with her in his arms. They were both tuckered out, and she could just barely form coherent sentences.

"You were great, Gaster."

"I'm glad. Were the tentacles too much?"

"No! I'm liked them."

"Thank goodness, I felt akward. Now get some rest, I'll clean you up."

"Thank you, Gasty. Love you."

"I love you too, my dear."


	13. Horrortale Sans: Glutton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Tikimillie
> 
> Other things, blowjobs, overeating, I guess feederism, I don't fucking know
> 
> Note: in this, Sans never ate humans, at all. He kind of a silly soft boi. 
> 
> Sans eates himself silly and now has to face the repercussions. His girlfriend is more than happy to help.

Two years had passed since the monsters emerged. 

At first humanity was wary. But then they learned their story. One of betrayal, a dead king, starvation, pain, and losing hope. Their fear was replaced with pity and understanding. After all, humans had done so much worse things, so they were in n no position to judge. So they helped them, and soon they were integrated into society.

They finally had everything they wanted. And endless sky, plentiful food, and no violence. The humans and monsters could live in peace as they did so many centuries ago. They were content.

One example was Sans. Down below, he was the Judge. He judged the denizens that inhabited the underground and the humans who fell. If they were good, they lived. If they were bad, a fight to the death. Usually the humans' death. But things changed when the famine happened. They were so desperate for food that he killed any fallen humans, and fed them to the monsters. Except himself. He would have rather died then did that. His killing of the humans, and the overprotective nature he had for his brother earned him a gruesome title.

The Butcher of the Underground.

But he left that behind, and found a new life above ground. After he didn't leave the house, but a sweet human woman knocking on his door changed that. He went more places, and eventually fell in love with her. He got some mental help for his trauma, and his brother got his teeth fixed and traveled the world. Last he heard, he was in Italy.

Fast forward, and it's the 3rd anniversary of the freedom on monsters. It was considered a big deal, and everyone went all out for it. He would go crazy, then sleep through the rest of the festival. But this time, he decided to stay home. A good night in with his gummy bear wouldn't hurt. It was his favorite thing in the world to do. Cuddle up with a bunch of soft pillows and blankets, a good movie, just the two of them. But tonight would be different.

Sans opened the door to see his girlfriend in the kitchen. She loved to cook, and tonight was no exception. Being from the south, she went all out. Collard greens, Mac and cheese, sweet potato pie, fried chicken, cornbread, potato salad, you name it, she made it. He drooled at the spread, and went straight for her, nuzzling and kissing her in gratitude.

"Happy Monster's Freedom Day, Sans."

"Mm, you too, gummy bear."

He wasn't one for many words, but he'd rather so his affection. It was a trait she loved about him, and glady received. And he loved being able to touch someone without being worried about pain ad repercussions. 

"Food's ready. You can dig in. I'm taking a long bubble bath. I already had some, but make sure there's leftovers, okay baby?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

She wandered off to her bubble bath, and he could hear her set up her speaker to blast her music. It was a ritual for her, playing music while she showered. Meanwhile, he surveyed the spread. What should he try first. She cooked many things, but never this. She promised to make him this southern spread on day, and that day had come. But, he was indecisive. So he just ate what he wanted, piling his place high.

That didn't turn out as planned.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Gummy Bear!"

She flinched from his yell. He yelled like his brother when he was truly excited, but this one sounded pained. She dried off, wrapping herself in her towel, and ventured outside. 

"Sans? Are you alright?"

Then she saw him sprawled out on the couch, rubbing his stomach as if pregnant. He has summoned his blue ecto body, and his stomach looked really stretched. He groaned, eye sockets clenched, before turning to her. He see smiled nervously. "I may have bitten off more than I can chew. Well, I can chew, just can't handle the aftermath." He laughed a little, before groaning, another cramp going through his abdomen.

"You overate again, didn't you?" 

He hung his head sheepishly. "Yes."

"Thought so. Pants down."

He shimmied them down, her little hands helping in. With his ectobody be summoned a dick, and I stood proudly. Turns out he was ready to smash the second he walked through the door. But got cockblocked by food. Damn shame.

"A-ah.." he shakily whined and put him in her mouth. Her hands made quick work of him, and he was putty in her hands. His cramps still raged, slightly subdued by the pleasure. But then she took him all the way to the base. He tensed, soul glowing brightly, before he came. His ribcage heaved as he caught his breath, and she rubbed his stomach, cooing praise to him.

"It's okay, baby. I've hot you. Wanna go again?"

He nodded, speechless, and she went down on him again. His phalanges dug into the couch cushions, almost tearing holes in them. She went a little faster, reveling in his submissive state. He got close, and the begging began.

"Please, gummy bear, I'm so close. Please~!"

"It's alright, baby. Let go."

And let go he did. He came once more, slumping to the floor in relief. He now felt full, the cramps leaving him. He purred, skull nuzzling into her stomach as she held him. The fell asleep there.

Until his Brother busted in on a surprise visit to see how his sibling was doing. Only to catch him with his pants down. Literally.

It was akward.


	14. Classic: When pain and pleasure mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Tikimillie
> 
> Other things: blowjobs, painful heat, suffering, angst, dub con, 
> 
> Sans experiences a particularly brutal heat. It's so bad and painful, that he could die. Luckily hit mate is there to help

Sans had biannual heats. They were annoying, but he handled them just fine. Other monsters hold him to find himself a mate, because eventually, those heats will become to dangerous, even deadly to him without help. He said he would, but he procrastinated like it was a super power. 

But eventually, he found someone. She was sweet, and honest, her soul a beautiful shade of green and purple. She was the tongue to his yang, and she always looked out for him, from his best to his worst. He never let her help with his heats, being the stubborn ass he is, but it came back to bite him in the butt.

His heat came as usual, but it was awful. A heat, but times ten. He was sweaty, making too much magic, and there was no relief in sight. It hurt to fuck. This is what they talked about, but per usual he didn't listen. His mate found him passed out on floor.

"Sans?! What's wrong?! Fuckin' answer me!"

"I'm... in heat... it hurts so much..."

"Oh shit, this is what Paps meant! You could die, dumbass! You really don't trust me that much?!" Despite her ire, she gently helped him into the bedroom, getting him on the bed. She went to remove his clothes, determined to help, but he   
resisted. He grabbed at her shirt, and buried his skull into to her shoulder.

"Let me help, Sans. You'll die!"

"But it hurts to fuck..."

"But it's the only way..."

"..."

Taking his silence as surrender, she pulled down his pants, dick springing free. He was making so much magic, that the color went from it's normal blue to such a deep one, it was practically black. He wheezed just from her touch, balling up his boney hands and gritting his teeth, blue sweat beading on his skull.

She went down on him, and he cried out, little tears in his sockets. It broke her heart, and she held a hand as she kept going, hoping it would make him feel better, and he squeezed back, getting across the fact he knew she meant well. He came, bones rattling and eyes screwed shut, riding out the waves of pain and slight pleasure as magic gushed from him. It still hurt, but significantly less than before, and her hand held his hips down once more.

"I'm here for you, baby. I might have to get a few more out of you okay?"

He nodded begrudgingly, loving that she was helping him, but hating everything else about the situation.

"Thank you, baby. You're doing a great job." 

Her mouth engulfed his dick again, and he whined, cumming instantly. He rarely ever whined, and it was a long, high pitched wail that rattled the windows. In any other sexual setting, it would have been hilarious, but this meant he was in pain, but was coming back from the brink of death. Her hands worked their metaphorical magic, and he came once more, getting it all over her face, chest, hands, and legs; a lot of it also landed on him, making him an utter mess.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. You'll feel better soon. I promise. You're doing so good sweetheart " 

Apparently those three orgasm were enough to help him, because his magic went back to it's normal color, albeit a shade darker than before. His whole body was rattling, but he looked much better, no in the throes of regular heat. He looked at her with all the love in him, blushing up a storm as his eyelights turned into inverted hearts.

"T-thanks sw- sweetheart, I'll make it up to y-you."

"All you need to do is tell me when you're in heat, capiche? I don't want you dying now."

He nodded, speechless as he stared at her body, covered in his magic. He stared her in the eyes, and smiled like a feral animal.

"My turn."


	15. Nightmare: No More Sad Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Tarish086
> 
> Other things: Praise, maybe tentacles, humor, soulmates
> 
> Nightmare's used to being the edgy asshole king of darkness. His bright bubbly mate loves complimenting him and making him feel good. He's not sure what to make of it.

"Hey, Noot Noot!"

"Hello, little mate."

So, soulmates are a thing. Nightmare thought that his mate would be a being as dark and terrifying as him. Someone to wear the crown alongside him and bring havoc across the multiverse with him. He felt their soul, and he went to a AU to find them. He was surprised and enraged.

His mate was a human woman.

A human!

This was the greatest insult since Fresh broke in to his castle and pranked the living fuck out of everyone. And he was still at large for that! But this was much worse. The pain in his soul would only get worse, so he chucked her over his shoulder, and ported they two of them back to his castle. The others if his little group of bad guys were surprised and laughed their asses off at her weakness. But they were wrong.

Angered, she tackled and beat the living shit out of most of them, or snatching their weapons when they weren't looking. She soon earned their respect, and she hung out with her often. Nightmare tolerated her, only because she was his mate, but was still mad she was just a lowly human. But he secretly enjoyed her company.

She looked after him, and the others, making sure they took care of themselves. She cooked with and for Horror, talked to ghost Papyrus with Dusty, knitted with Error, goofed off with Cross, and helped them ward off Fresh. Despite his behavior, she was kind to Nightmare, and often said that she thought he was cool or sweet at times. He brushed the compliments, not used to them. But he secretly loved them, his soul being a happy puddle of quivering magic. He thought he didn't love her, but time and time again he was proved incorrect.

The star Sanses had busted in his castle for another fight. They were shocked at her presence, and assumed her to be able a hostage. How surprised they were when she stepped in front of her newfound family, arms outstretched to protect them. She was tiny, but strong, both in soul and in determination.

"You're not laying a hand on them, especially Noot Noot!! Leave my soulmate alone!!!"

They halted at her confession of them being soulmates, and they all stood off waiting to see what would happen. To the happiness of Dream and the of the surprise of everyone else, Nightmare stepped forward, gently wrapping his tentacles around to move her away from the fight. She snuggled right up to him, and he looked at her with a genuine smile. Once she was safely put away, he came back and started fighting.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

His mate was happy to find out he actually loved her. But was sad to find out he was picked on and forced to be the bad guy when he opened up to her more. So she made it her mission to make it know that he was loved. He was used to being in charge, but she was able to break him down so easily. Especially in their more intimate moments.

"C'mon Noot Noot, show me your pretty eyelight."

He uncovered his face, bone rattling. He made eye contact with her, only to be met with a loving expression. His blushed more, and looked away again. But a gentle hand turned his head back for a kiss.

They were already naked, and she lavished attention on him, confusing and scaring him just a bit. Positive attention was rare for him, but he reveled in it.

"There we go, baby. Good job. There's my handsome boy."

He smiled shakily, and used his tentacles to pull her closer, crushing his mouth to hers. She moaned into his mouth, and his soul leaped out of his ribcage to call out to hers. Her soul popped out in response, and they touched. She chose this moment to sink down on his dick, and he gasped drooling and grabbing at her.

She went limp, the pleasure to much for her. He settled on bucking his hips to move her, and she pratically yelled our his name. He smiled, and cried out praise of his own as he held and humped up into her. Their souls flashed, melding together, fully bonding them together. She came rather quickly, and he followed suit, soul Bondi g amplifying all pleasure.

"It's okay, Nightmare! I-I'm here!"

"Little mate!!!"

She clamped down once more, and he was gone. He filled her, bucking his hips to ride out his high. She could barely move, but his tentacles lifted her into his arms as he sought to.give her husband mark. She yelled, his teeth biting I to her neck, claiming her as his.

They stayed that way, souls floating back to their chests, now swirling with the other's color. 

"My little Queen."

"My Noot Noot."

"I don't dislike that name as much as I used too."

"Yay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I'll try to upload for all the days I missed today!


	16. Dream: Sweet Dreams are made of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Tikimillie + CupcakeAngel ( Cupcake reminded me, so thanks)
> 
> Others things: A/B/O Dynamics
> 
> Dream was tired of the other Star Sanses flirting with his little mate. He was hers. Oh wait, there weren't together. 
> 
> Time to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight dub con.
> 
> You know what's really sexy. Besides Jason Momoa? And anime men?
> 
> 🎆CONSENT 🎆
> 
> Ya want pussy? Ask! Wanna suck a dick? Ask! A big ole clusterfuck orgy? Ask!
> 
> But first, what an orgy, None of my friends will tell me. They just laugh nervously.

Dream fixed his nest for the thousand fucking time.

He was so horny he could say a swear word.

"You know what?! I will!" So he breathed in deep, and shouted....

"Diddily darn it! Fudge brownies and pixie stix! Motherfluffer! Frickity frackle! Flip flops and cheese doodles!"

He panted grumpily, finally getting it out, before covering his mouth in shock, looking around to see if anyone had heard. He breathed a sigh of relief when no one made themselves known.

"Such foul language, brother." A sarcastic voice spoke from behind him. He spun around to see with brother Nightmare lazily leaning out of a portal, his front half along with two tentacles flopped over, while his legs and other two tentacles dangled uselessly. A open bottle of soda was clasped in his boney hand.

"Hello brother. What brings you here?"

"Negativity, from you. Specifically frustration. The sexual kind. Tell me what's wrong."

Dream blushed at how accurately his brother read him. Even though he stopped attacking the multiverse with the Dark Sanses, and they sort of got along, one thing never changed. They were always able to read each other like open books.

"Ugh! I know a wonderful human woman, just wonderful! But anytime I try to get close, the others barge in and take her! Their scent is always on her! I get we're all alphas, but this is ridiculous! Can't I just have an Omega to myself?! I know blue isn't innocent in no way, and ink can restrain himself, but do they have to scent her?! Ive only done it twice. Twice!"

He ranted some more, his sweet scent souring the more frustrated he got. Nightmare listened, and put out calming waves of his own scent to calm his brother, but it only worked a little. He finally finished, and plopped into his lonely nest, whimpering and sulking a bit. His dark brother rolled his eyes fondly, and held up a finger. Dream watched the portal close, only to open once more, but his brother chucked the very woman Dream ranted about into his arms.

"There you go. Solve your problem."

"Nightmare! Son of a butter biscuit!"

"The hell just happened?!"

"Language, Omega!"

She looked around, realizing she was in Dream's universe. It was nice then she remembered, and she loved the way the sky looked when night fell. She was so lost in it, that she barely noticed that Dream crept up behind her, eyelights fuzzy and little growl coming from him.

"M I N E"

He grabbed her from behind, tackling her chest first into the nest. She yelped, but it was quickly silenced by a hand and Dream quickly licked and kissed every part of her neck, trying to find a good place to mark. She tried squirming, but he only humped her backside harder, and as trying to use his crotch to burn a hole in her pants. She had enough, and flipped him off a her.

She tried to leave the nest she now noticed, but he grabbed her legs, pulling her back down. He whined and growled, leaving gentle kisses and love bites on them. She calmed herself, and pet his skull to get him calm as well. It worked, and he snuggled closer, purring and kissing any bate skin he could reach.

"My Omega..." He whined. Oh, this is what he was one about? The skeleton monsters of the universe had A/B/O Dynamics. In their terms, she was an Omega. All the star Sanses were alphas. They had heats, and so.etimes postured and got mad, trying to be dominant over her, but other than that, it was fine. But dream had given in. When he left, the others said because he wanted it's because he wanted her for a mate, but the others hitting on her made it harder. She wanted to give it a go one day, but Nightmare made that day today.

"Dream." No response. 

"Dream!!" No response. Time for the big guns.

"Alpha!" His head snapped up so fast, his neck popped. He stared at her with a dazed expression, breathing in her scent so deeply she could hear the air in his nasal cavity. He growled, pulling her close and licking her as she got closer. She shed some of her clothes, leaving herself in nothing but undergarments. His golden eyelights turned to hearts.

"My Alpha, okay!" He nodded calmly, only to pin her and roughly rip the rest of her clothes off of her. She looked at him in shock, never having known him to be rough, not even in a fight. The hearts in his eyes dilated, barely there, and he smiled like he committed every sin ever and was proud. He leaned down to one ear, and whispered. She shuddered from his words.

"Words will never be able to fully describe all the filthy things I want to do to you. You have no idea, Omega."

He looked down, and smiled at all the slick dripping from her. She was embarrassed, and turned her head to hide her face. But he took it a invitation to bite down, and he marked her, pushing In as he did so. Her scream were muffled by the pillow, and he pulled her face away gently so he could hear her scream.

And scream she did. He was her first, and he knew it. So he gave it all he had, and she could only moan and cry out as he railed her. He mind was practically blank, and treats of overstimulation ran down her face.

"Dream, I-I don't think I can take anymore."

"It's okay, you're doing fine. Just lay back and let your Alpha do the work, Omega."

Words would barely reach him, and he hissed in pleasure at her nails scraping down his sensitive bones as his knot started to enter her. She wheezed at it's entry, slightly terrified, but wanting it at the same time, she held on as best she could, but soon went back to a shivering, well fucked puddle. One last thrust, and he came, his knot pushing in and locking the two together.

He collasped on top of her, rolling g them to their sides and pulling a blanket over the two them as he continued to fill her. She groaned af the fullness, but he praised her, purring and licking at the mark he made. She fell asleep, safe in her newfound Alpha's arms. Dream followed suit too, saving up his energy to reprimand and thank his brother.

"Frickity frackin dingle is gonna get a cake and a kick to his wee wee when I get a hold of him, mark my words."

He looked at her one last time.

Or... Round two.


	17. Sans: Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: sensory deprivation
> 
> Others things: consent because that's sexy, fluff, god level after care
> 
> Requested by:
> 
> Sans wants to try something new. She accepts, seeing it as a opportunity to show him how much she trusts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, I never set a deadline for requests, and I overwhelmed myself trying to make everyone happy. So I took some time off.
> 
> Important PSA at the end notes!

Darkness

No sound

Slightly cold

Hands bound

Suddenly, a voice.

"Hey sweet treat, are you doing okay? Red, yellow, or green?"

Oh that right, Sans had tied her up. He wanted to try sensory deprivation. It had scared her at first, but he assured her that he didn't have to do it, but if she said yes, he would take care of her. She said yes.

Now she laid on the bed, in her bra and panties, hands tied and blindfolded in their dim bedroom. After such a time in the state, she responded to every faint touch, every tiny sound, and shallow warm breath. It made her antsy, not knowing where he was, but she enjoyed it none the less.

"Green."

"Good."

She could feel his weight leave the bed, and she quietly mourned his missing body heat. But she was also shivering from what was to come next. She turned her head in the silence, searching for any clue. But a gentle claw trailing down her chest brought her back. She jolted, trying to lean towards it, but it was gone.

He chuckled, and did it a couple of more times, giggling at her reactions. After another time, he gave in, and placed a palm on her cheek. She nuzzled into it, and he smiled fondly, now wishing to just hold her close for no reason. 

But BDSM was too edgy to do that.

His hand left, and he used his magic to float a bowl of ice over while a hand unclipped the from clasp of her bra. She heard them clicking in the bowl, and strained to listen. He took one in his mouth, and shook the bowl, getting her attention once more. While she was distracted, his mouth clamped down on a nipple, ice cube directly on it as he swirled his tongue, growling slightly. She bucked, not used to the sensation, whimpering and crying out, finally figuring out what it was. He gave the same attention to the other nipple, and she wheezed, bucking her hips, it becomes.ing to much.

"R-red."

He popped right off, and net her covered eyes, swallowing the rest of the ice cube.

"Too much?"

"Yeah. Never was good with the cold. Yellow, no ice cubes please."

"Yellow? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." He lowered his head and laved more attention on the little buds, warming them up from the cold onslaught. She sighed, toes curling as his hands traveled lower, a single phalange curling under the waistband on her undies, using his claw to break them, rendering them useless. He worked his way up, leaving hickeys on her neck for all to see, the feeling making her tug on her restraints. He pulled away again, and she audibly whined, desperate for something. She heard the bed creak as he reached for something, along with the sound of a bottle cap. She called out, curious.

"Sans? What's happening. Please tell me."

"Just a toy and some lube. Red, yellow, or green, sweet treat?" The toy prodded her entrance, and she discovered that it was a dildo, slightly smaller than him, but big enough to still intimidate her. But she was so riled up with his minimal touch, that she just said fuck it. Literally.

"Green."

He pushed it in, and she tensed, squeezing down on it. It was a little too fast, and he realized it, and stopped. He kissed her face and purred, one bony arm wrapping around her shoulder as he calmed her. It was almost in, and she huffed and he wiggled it gently.

"Red, yellow, or green?"

"Green."

He pushed it all the way in with ease, and her head fell back as it finally made it home. He stared at it, mouth watering at the sight of her heat clenching down on it, slick leaking from what very little space it had onto their bed. She squirmed, whining his name when his hand pulled the toy slightly out, and licked her slit and the exposed toy, tongue cleaning what leaked. He started the gentle thrusting of the toy, wet unholy noises echoing through the room. She yanked on her restraints, trying to find some way to escape so she could hold on to something, while Sans continued, chuckling at her futile attempts. In the end, she could only grab the headboard with one hand, and just laid there, taking it.

He pulled it out before her release, and she whined, slightly angered at his teasing. He tried to playfully kick in, but he caught her foot without looking, and smirked at her, before giving her ankle a kiss. He finally pulled down his boxers, ready to give her want she wanted. The head tapped at her entrance, and she flinched, trying to move closer to it.

"Color."

"Green, dammit!"

"Finally!"

He growled, a sound like thunder, and he roughly shoved inside, hilting all the way. He began a brutal ace, phalanges digging in her hip as he fucked her into the matress. He ripped the blindfold, and her eyes were lidded, hazy and filled with lust. She weakly called his name, and he went faster. She held him closer with her legs, locking them around him to keep him there. One boney hand went to the back of her head, pushing her closer for a kiss. He came, triggering her own orgasm as he spilled into her. 

She slumped onto their pillows, a boneless mess that could barely speak coherently. Sans smiled at her helpless state, and removed the ropes from her wrists. He left the room, and she whined, but he soon ported back with food and lotion. He rubbed lotion on her wrists, and gave her water. The monster candy he gave her took away the soreness, and he rubbed cream on the remaining bruises. He held her close, and carded his fingers through her hair, purring contently.

"Are you okay? You need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you for the after care."

"You're welcome. Shouldn't be thanking me, after care is supposed to happen."

She looked at him, and he looked right back. She crawled from the blanket she was in, and trapped him in a hug, kissing him all over his skull, and petting right near the hole, just where he liked it. He giggled, a strange sound from him, and cacooned her in his arms once more.

And they just sat there until they fell asleep, loving each other and being utter dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a recent video by a YouTube channel called Rslash. 
> 
> The last story in it had a guy who was a sub in a relationship. His girlfriend (the Dom) was actually kind of abusive. He messed up his back and she wouldn't take him to the hospital. He took himself, and she berated and screamed at him for disobeying her. She said she hoped he caught covid. 
> 
> Remember, consent is everything. If you are not okay with something, let it be known. If your no is not respected, it is now abuse in my opinion. If you're going to BDSM, do it right, and safely. 
> 
> That's all I can say, I just learned what BDSM is. It's kinda weird and wonky to me. But to each their own.


End file.
